willowsea_entertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
SchoolShow
SchoolShow, formally stylised as The SchoolShow, and ''alternately ''The School Show '' was a show produced by Willowsea Entertainment (then called Matamas) from 2012-2015, it took place in the Illogical Universe in the Illogical School just outside Timberly. Plot The show did not follow a specific plot until around the middle of Season 2, when the lore of the show developed (such as character relationships, locations etc.) the main premise of the show was the mis-adventures of Tom, Jane & Joyce as well as Miss Phipps telling off students and otherwise being harsh. Characters The characters mainly insisted of school students and teachers, such as Eleesha and Mrs Jeffery, for example, however other characters such as parents, townies and one-shots were in the show as well. Miss Phipps was the main antagonist and Tom was the main protagonist, with Joyce & Jane being secondary protagonists as well. The Hi I Like Doggies Woman also appeared in this show, she is the main link between the SchoolShow and Hyper Days Many famous characters from SchoolShow Xtra such as Boss, Macy, Mr Lawrance & Anthone Lord were added into the regular show after August 2014, Miss Lizzie and others were added from the Plotagon SchoolShow Animation The show was animated using Vyond (at the time called ''GoAnimate) using many of their now discontinued themes such as Comedy World, Cartoon Classics, Anime, Lil Peepz, Politics & Celebrity and many others. A few episodes were animated on Plotagon, and made as comics on Bitstrips, however these are treated as spin-offs rather than a part of the initial show. Episodes The SchoolShow has a total of NUMBER episodes, not including any of the spin-offs, individual episodes may not necessarily have its own page on this Wiki. Season 1 # LS # Assembly # IT'S ALICE # Stephanie's Tree # A Day at School # Scary House # The Worst Thing You Can do at School # Don't Break the Laptop # Joyce and Jane go to LS # New Teachers # Lunchtime at School # You've Gone too Far This Time! # Mrs Phillips doesn't like TV # The Movies # All the people from 'The School Show' # Mrs Collins # Fired Fired Fired # Heart # How do you Spell Dancing Snowman? # Church and School # Alice # Too Loud # Miss Phipps Sends Herself to LS # Reeves Farm # It's a Mad, Mad Video # Don't Steal the Laptop # Naughty # Pantomime # Pantomime Extended # Joyce & Jane get Grounded at Xmas Season 2 # Miss Besston's Lost Her Tree # Angry # Another Universe # Miss Phipps Gets Taken Away # Miss Phipps Returns! # Church # Joyce Tries to use Windows # The Furby Story Season 3 # Oh Dear, That's a Shame! # Assembly Doesn't End Well # Time Machine # The Tree # Stuck in a lift # Some old video I found # No Drums # Teacher Fight # OH MY GOD, ALICE! # 100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Season 4 # Intro # New Building # Don't like dogs # Bolderson in Jail and a Surpise Visit from Lord # Doing the Gardening # Funny Video with Tom # Hollie Made This # Talent Show # Thinking About the Fate # The Future of the School # What does Miss Bowen do after School?? # Mrs Phillips Still hates TV # Leslie # The Island # PE # Tom was Rude to Miss Bowen # Hi I Like Doggies Bar and Cafe # Teachers with Sounds # Miss Phipps Saves the Day # I Just Ran out of Ideas # Very Hot Day # Last Day # Nun fight # Hollie Made This (Scary) # Back to School # Joyce and Jane Muck About with Tom # Miss Pamela # Funny Day # Miss Jeffery Sad # Charlie # Khloe Gets Angry # Oh My God # Miss Neil # Screw Video Names # Joyce and Jane get in Trouble # Illogical World # Mrs Dichler's New Entry # Alice Rips Down a Poster # Miss Tarvit # Tom's Parents # Miss Phipps Changes LS # Joyce and Jane's Illogical Xmas # Mrs Phillip's Shop # Inside the Poly Tunnel # Miss Lord Swears # Tom and Jane Destroy the Plants. # Tom Buys an 18+ # Taxi # McDonalds # Miss Lord's Sayings and Words # Clown # School Tour (SchoolShow interactive episode!) # Chat With the Staff from the School # Scary House Part 1 # A Year 7 Runs out of School # Miss Wesson Hates People Moving Things # Essay Poem # Teamwork Day # Joyce and Jane Halloween # Miss Phipps cancels Half Term # Hollie Party # Miss Phipps kills Santa # Scary House Part 2 # Joyce & Jane # Tom Goes to the Club # Tom and Jane run out of School # Most Haunted # New People including Miss Bowen! # The Logical World # Xiao Hears a Swearword # Forcibly Making Cakes Season 5 # Weird Funny Video # Miss Phipps Can Speak Any Language # SchoolShow 1 Year! # 11th November # Miss Taffe Changes # Bad Food Tech Lesson # Jane's Baby # Fall out of the Window V2 # Mrs Phillips gets put on Red Card # tbc... Ending It was decided to end the show in June 2015, as one of the writers of the show was leaving school, which he used for inspiration for SchoolShow, the other writer agreed and last episode aired on June 26th, 2015. The Illogical Universe that the show took place in "ended" when James M speaks, causing it to corrupt. Anthone Lord reset the Illogical Universe which brought everything back from being destroyed, this was confirmed on the CollegeShow Halloween Special by Anthone themself. Category:Illogical Universe Category:Show Trivia SchoolShow is the longest Willowsea Entertainment show made, however The College is due to run longer than the show when it is airing. The SchoolShow world was made into a Minecraft server, called Timberly (server)